A Question of Notes
by ambertiger22
Summary: Follow your favorite characters through their notes passed around in class! Featuring the Marauders [And Lily], The Golden Trio [Harry, Ron, Hermione], the Silver Trio [Ginny, Neville, Luna], and the Next Gen Kids! [Teddy, Victoire, James, Fred II, Albus, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius, Lily II and others!]
1. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius (HOM)

Albus

**Scorpius**

_Rose_

History of Magic -

What's Binns even talking about?

_Can't you just pay attention for once?_

**Why would we pay attention when we can just ask you?**

_Honestly. What if I decided not to take notes today, then where would you both be?_

**Failing**

Yeah Rosie, you don't want us to fail do you?

_That doesn't mean you can't take your own notes!_

**Where's the fun in that?**

Yea. We have much bigger things to worry about

_Like what, exactly?_

Ummm... Well…. SCORP

**Um… important things**

_School is important!_

To people like you!

**Wait Rose what are you doing?**

I think she's stopped taking notes

**What?! No! She can't do that!**

Mate, I think she is

**Mental, completely mental. How are we supposed to do the essay without notes?**

_You could take your own notes or pay attention for once._

Will you help us with our essays tonight? Please Rosie?

**Please?**

_No! You should be responsible for your own work!_

But Rose…. I have a Transfiguration essay and a Rune translation due tomorrow as well!

**Me too!**

_You've had a whole week to finish them!_

**Quidditch! **Quidditch!

_Did you just both write 'quidditch' at the same time?_

**It's important to train for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw!**

Plus if we don't James might murder us

**That too. **

I told Uncle George and he said James is obsessed as Oliver Wood, the Captain of Puddlemere United? Well he used to be Dad and Uncles George's captain when they were on the Gryffindor team, Uncle George told me he was completely obsessed.

**As much as James?**

Even more so. Sometimes they had practice more than seven times a week.

…**.. There's only seven days a week!**

That's how insane he was. Had practice multiple times a day.

**Blimey. How your dad got through school, I have no idea**

Aunt Hermione.

**She's like our rose.**

Yeah. If Rose is Aunt Hermione, that means i'm Dad and your Uncle Ron. Sorry mate, that means you marry Rose.

_No it doesn't!_

**Welcome back**

I see you resorted back to taking notes.

_With all your Quidditch talk what else was I supposed to do?_

**Don't push it Al, we need those notes!**

That's true, where would we be without Rose's amazing notes?

_On the train being sent home._

**Nah, we're too smart to be sent home. Anyways, who needs to study?**

_Scorpius! You need to study to get good marks!_

Not if you're naturally brilliant like us!

_Or naturally stupid._

**I'm wounded, Rose-petal**

_I said don't call me that! Scorpi-dork_

**Oi! I'm not a dork!**

_No? What are you then?_

**I'm a handsome bloke with great hair and a charming personality!**

_Really?_

**Yeah!**

_I don't see it._

**Hey! Wait a - **

Oh Merlin both of you get a room.

**Albus! **_Albus!_

I'm sorry I can out up with your endless flirtation but i'm crossing the line at your little pet names

**Al! What are you talking about?**

It's so obvious you two like each other. Just admit it.

_Al I don't have a crush on Scorp!_

**And I don't have a crush on Rose!**

Okay, okay. . . Say what you want

_This conversation is over._

**What? Why?**

_Because class is over, stupid_

**That hurt Rosie.**

For the love of Godric shut up and lets go!


	2. The Golden Trio (Charms)

Harry

**Ron**

_Hermione_

Charms -

**Oi! Why did we even show up today?**

To be honest I'm not sure

**I seriously doubt I'm ever going to need to turn plants different colors**

Same

_Honestly! The charm's not just for plants! It changes different objects new colors as well, we're just experimenting on plants!_

So having this said you could potentially use this spell to change someone's hair a different color?

_Well if you mastered the charm then I suppose so_

_RONALD WEASLEY IM GOING TO HEX YOU_

**What? Me? Hermione I have no idea what this fuss is about**

You're lucky she knew the countercharm mate

**She always knows the countercharm. She's Hermione**

Point proven

**Anyways I thought her hair looked great with purple streaks**

You always thinks Hermione looks great

**No I don't!**

_You don't think I always look great?_

**What?! No- I just- but- **

Nice to see you at a loss for words

**Shut up Harry this is your fault for passing her the paper **

So im being punished for wanting to involve me friend on our conversation?

_You don't want to talk to me?_

**No- wait Hermione that's not what I- ah- um**

_He's so cute whens he's flustered. Look he's blushing_

You always think Ron is cute, 'Mione

_Oh shut up not in that way!_

Uh uh

**You don't think im cute?**

_That's not what I meant Ron!_

So you do think he's cute

_Harry shut up! You started all of this!_

Why do you guys always blame me?

**Because as of now you're the one to blame for setting us up!**

Doesn't matter. You'll forget about it once we're on the quidditch pitch.

**That's right! Quidditch this afternoon!**

Don't tell me you forgot.

**Of course I didn't, just pulling your wand**

_Will you two just pay attention! I don't want any more streaks in my hair._

**That wasn't an accident**

_Ronald!_

Bad move mate. Changing the subject to spare Ron, anyone know when the next Hogsmede weekend is?

_Next Sunday._

**After stupid Apparition lessons**

_They aren't stupid Ron, Apparition is important!_

I have to go with Ron on this one.

_Harry not you too!_

Sorry Hermione! It's just difficult

_Remember the three Ds!_

**Desperation, Divination—**

_You know that's not correct! Its Destination, Determination, Deliberation!_

That is a lot to remember at once

_No its not!_

**Yes it is! **Yes it is!

_Honestly, after Hogwarts don't expect me to Apparate you two around everywhere_

But how else are we supposed to travel?

**Would you make us walk everywhere?**

_I'm just saying you'll have to learn it at one point!_

But you will apparate us until then?

_I never said that!_

**Didn't deny it either**

_ANYWAYS. While we're there I told Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Dean that we'd meet them in the three broomsticks._

Great!

**Ugh, does Dean have to come?**

_Ronald, you like Dean._

**Yea, when he's not snogging my sister!**

_They won't be snogging Ronald. _

Thank Merlin.

_Boys!_

**I take offense to that!**

_You take offense to everything._

Watch out! Flitwick!

**Oops.**

Brilliant Ron.

**At least it worked!**

_Did you intend to make everyone's robes scarlet?_

I like Scarlet, Gryffindor pride you know

**It could have been green**

Oi! I like green. Just not on Slytherins

_You two are hopeless. They are only colors!_

**Colors have meaning 'Mione!**

_Symbolism, Ronald._

Five more minutes!

_Hopefully Ron doesn't charm something else._

**I resent that**

It's the hard truth mate

**-glares- **

_Ron why did you write glares?_

**I'm glaring at you**

_But you didn't need to write it_

**Yes I did to make sure you knew**

You're both giving me a headache, you know?

**To be fair mate you always have a headache**

Trying having Voldemort invade your mind and see how you like it

_You've been seeing into Voldemort's mind Harry?_

Thanks Ron.

_When? Why? The connection was supposed to have closed! Why didn't you tell me?_

**Haha**

_And you! Why didn't you tell me!_

Is that the bell?

**I think it is!**

_Boys- We are going to talk about this!_


	3. Marauders (Transfiguration)

James

**Sirius**

_Remus_

Peter

Transfiguration –

**Oi! Prongs! Stop staring at Evans!**

But she's so perfect

_I hate it when he goes into lovestruck mode._

**Hey Moony! And Don't we all?**

Just because you don't have a girl

**I don't need a girl! I can have any girl I want. And she's not your girl, she doesn't even like you**

She just doesn't know it yet.

_It is a bit ridiculous James._

Why can't you both just leave me alone to day dream?

**Because im bored**

_To tell you to take notes!_

… Why?

_Both of you need to take notes!_

**I repeat what Prongs said. ….. Why?**

_How do you expect yourself to pass your O.W.L.S?_

We can look at your notes

_What if I don't let you?_

**Moony! You wouldn't**

_Would I?_

Padfoot I think he may be serious.

**No, I'm Sirius!**

Hahaha.

_Hello Peter!_

Hey Pete

**Wormtail! How come it took you so long?**

None of you were giving me the paper!

You never asked

So you just assumed I didn't want in on the conversation?

**Honestly I think Prongs and I were hoping you were taking notes.**

I thought Remus was taking notes?

As did we.

_I'm just proving a point that if I didn't take notes you three would be lost_

Not uh!

**Well, Wormy maybe.**

Oi!

**Sorry Wormy, but it's the truth.**

And we wouldn't be lost! We know tons of stuff- it's just not things we need for exams.

_And how will that help you in life? Planning to run Zonkos?_

I may consider it, but I was planning on being an Auror.

**Me too! Anything to take those deatheaters down.**

I don't know. . That seems a bit risky

I think it's a risk worth taking Pete

_For once I think you may be onto something. It'll be a miracle if we all get the required marks_

**Not for you Moons! Wormtail maybe.**

We can just give him extra help

Why do you all assume I'll need help?

**Because you usually do. It's a miracle you can find your way to the great hall without help.**

_Sirius!_

The first step to recovery is acceptance.

_You are all hopeless._

**On a different notes, and speaking of notes, are you going to take notes now?**

_Do you even know what this lesson is on?_

….

….

…**.**

_Exactly._

**Please Remmy?**

Pretty Please?

With cheese on top?

Cheese Pete? Really?

I happen to like cheese!

**But not on Pleases! Or pretty pleases for that matter!**

Speaking of Pretty, have you seen Evans today?

_Oh Merlin._

Not again!

**Make it stop!**

I swear she gets more beautiful every time I see her.

_Stop staring Prongs, I think shes a bit freaked out._

Or pleased to catch my attention.

**Somehow I doubt that.**

Agreed.

Oh shut up and leave me alone!

**But Prongsie…..**

Don't call me that!

**I think it's quite adorable.**

You guys are so weird

I resent that!

_Pete. Has it really taken you that long to notice?_

**Exactly! Wait Moony!**

Traitor!

_Just stating the facts. As the logical once it's my job._

Why are you the logical one?

He's the smartest.

I'm smart too!

**No Wormy I think you'd be the dumb one.**

Oi!

I'm the amazingly gorgeous quidditch player one!

**I think i'm the gorgeous one, Prongs**

In your dreams maybe

**Give it up, i'm much better looking than you**

Are not!

**Are too!**

Are not!

**Are too!**

Are not!

**Are to-**

_Give it a rest both of you! _

I could use a rest

_Not that kind of rest. _

**And that's why you're the dumb one.**

And I'm the attractive one-

_We are not starting this again!_

**Fine!**

Fine!

_Both of you stop acting like children._

**But Moony**

We are children

_You're in the Fifth year!_

**But in our minds**

We're still

**And will always be**

Children!

_Why do I even bother?_

**Because you love us!**

Padfoot and I are your favorite people in the world!

oi!

**Wormtail you're a close second. Prongs and I tie for first.**

And you could never live without us!

_Well looks like you've got one thing right_

**Aww Moony cares**

_Oh shut up Sirius._

I hate to ruin this moment, but class is almost over and Wormtail's asleep. Moony you're closest

_Yeah yeah yeah I'll wake him_

No need to hit so hard!

**Wormy you could sleep through a stampede.**

Point taken

_One minute! Padfoot, Prongs, Wormy and I will meet you in the great hall after Quidditch_

Don't you want to watch us?

**We've worked ever so hard!**

_As much as I'd love to see James constantly yelling at the tem, think I'll get dinner instead._

**Suit yourself!**

See you both later!


	4. The Silver Trio (HOM)

Ginny

**Neville**

_Luna_

History of Magic –

**Can Binns get any worse?**

_Oh yes._

Neville! Not that i'm upset, but what are you doing here?

**Don't ask.**

_Life's better with a bit of mystery_

Of course.

**I heard we're meeting the Golden Trio at Hogsmede tomorrow.**

Golden Trio?

_Didn't you know? That's what the rest of the school calls Harry, Ron, and Hermione_

When did it start?

_They've been called that for quite some time._

**I don't know how it started, but it just happened. Fits though. Those three are so close it's a miracle to talk to one on their own.**

Well, anyways, Hermione invited us, I hope you guys don't mind that i'm bringing Dean

**Not at all!**

_I don't mind at all. He is your boyfriend after all. Or he acts like it._

What do you mean?

_Oh nothing. Perhaps you haven't figured it out yet._

**Luna what are you talking about?**

_Only that I don't think they go together, do you?_

**Well I think its Ginny's choice**

_Oh i'm not saying anything against Dean. I quite like him. Only that I thought Ginny liked someone else._

What? Where did you hear that? I'm dating Dean!

_I just think there's someone you'd rather be with._

Um… sorry Luna, but I think you're mistaken. Neville did anyone tell you that?

**No, I hadn't heard. **

_Oh no one's said anything. It's just in your actions and expressions that's all._

Right.

**Do either of you know what Binns is talking about?**

Not a clue

_The goblin rebellion of 1476, led by Tynannus the Troubled._

**Thanks Luna.**

Look outside- I can't wait for quidditch today! Perfect conditions!

**I hope we win the next game, Harry's certainly be keeping the team busy though, I've seen.**

Yeah he has, but it's been worth it.

**Isn't Dean playing on the team since Katie's in St. Mungos?**

Yep. Me, Dean, and Demelza are chasers this year. Well at least Dean is until Katie gets back.

_That's quite nice of Harry to let Dean onto the team, especially since he's jealous of him_

**Harry, jealous? **

Why would you think he's jealous, Luna?

_Oh I thought it was quite obvious really, but perhaps he doesn't know it yet either._

**I've never seen Harry jealous.**

Nor have I- I doubt anyone except the, what did you call them? Golden Trio? Well I doubt anyone but the Golden Trio really has.

_He is trying very hard to hide it, in this case. But I think Hermione knows as well. Ron can be quite clueless at points_

**Am I the only one lost here?**

Nope. Im lost too Nev

_Many people often are_

So Nev, do you want to explain why you're here?

**Nothing special. I missed my class to go to the hospital wing after transfiguration- gave myself an extra pair of ears. Binns said he was giving you the same lesson.**

So it's the same lesson I'll get next year?

**Probably. Im not even sure he changes his lessons every year.**

Yea. Nobody would notice because nobody pays attention.

_It is quite hard to focus. His voice does not make it encouraging._

**Hey Ginny- do you know why Harry's been distracted lately?**

What?

**I just thought since you spent summer with him you might know. Ever since start of term something been on his mind. I don't know what, but he, Ron, and Hermione are always arguing over it.**

Now that you mention that, he's been like that ever since we came back from Diagon Alley.

**Really? Strange. You would think whatever it is they're always arguing over wouldn't last this long.**

_Well Harry is quite strange, isn't he?_

You know Luna, I reckon he is.

**Anyways, it was worth a shot. It's kinda irritating to see those three with their heads together. It's like they always know something.**

They usually do, though

_The Golden Trio has a knack for attracting trouble, and knowing everything they shouldn't_

**Well said Luna**

Truer words never spoken.

**Though I suppose it's good they do. But I have to say Harry has some of the worst luck I've ever seen.**

He's still alive though, that's something

_Harry has luck, it just goes both ways. He really is the exception to every rule_

**Yeah. You would think with everything he does to save the school he would be the teacher's favorites, you know?**

I think all the rulebreaking probably counts against him. He's one of Slughorn's favorites, though

_So are you_

True. Slughorn has lots of favorites though, so I guess that doesn't count

**I think Mcgonagall's favorite is Hermione**

And you're professor Sprouts favorite.

**I'm only good in her subject!**

I can't think of a teacher that favors him, though

_Professor Dumbledore of course_

**Professor Dumbledore? He doesn't even pick favorites. **

_In most cases, but Harry is the exception, isn't he?_

I can kind of see where Luna's coming from, but he doesn't show it

**I agree with Ginny**

_Oh he's very cautious about it, but he cares for Harry quite a bit_

I think anyone who meets him is concerned about him.

**That's true, he's always in danger.**

Yes, finally! Almost over!

**Want me to bring you some food down to the Quidditch pitch?**

Yes please! Thanks a load, Neville

_I'll talk to you tonight after practice, I think_

Excellent! See you all later!


	5. The Potter Kids (Assorted)

Albus

**James II**

_Lily II_

Assorted Places –

**Oi! Al, Lily!**

Who is this?

**Its James stupid. Your brother.**

_James, Al? How is your writing appearing on my paper?!_

Yes James please explain!

**Teddy helped me enchant three piece of paper, one for each of us! It's the one you're using now. When one of us writes in appears on all of them.**

That's actually brilliant magic, on Teddy's part.

_This really is a great idea! But what happens when we run out of room?_

**Eventually the writing at the top will disappear to make room, but if you want to read it then you just tap your wand to the paper and move it down to see.**

This is perfect!

_It is an impressive bit of magic._

**Oh! And if you need it blank (Incase a teacher sees) just tap it and whisper 'Trouble found'. It'll go blank, and if you want to see it again to use it tap and say 'Looking for trouble'. **

Where'd you get the password idea? I know the Map has a password, but what's up with our passwords?

**Teddy said it's something Dad told Mcgonagall. Something like 'I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me' but changed it slightly for us.**

_More fitting, this way._

Agreed. So, where is everyone? I'm in Ancient Runes.

**Transfiguration**

_Charms_

Plus, this way we aren't passing notes. Not technically

**Trust Albus to find a way to bend the rules.**

Well one of us has to!

_That's true. James breaks rules, Al bends them, I avoid them._

**Of course! We have to set the world right!**

By right you mean chaos?

**What else would I mean?**

_Point taken James._

Hey, it's been a week since our last prank.

**What?**

_Oh the horror!_

I know, it's unheard of!

**Sometimes I feel bad for Headmistress Mcgonagall. She has to keep rule breakers in line, but hses not match for the Potter team.**

_I think it's quite funny actually how many times no on suspects it._

Well can you blame them? We usually plan in secret, and with these papers nobody will know a thing. Msot people think James was with Dominique, Roxanne and Fred, i'm with Rose and Scorp, and Lils is with Hugo and Lorcan.

**That's what makes it brilliant. We three are the leaders, and we each have a team**

_Plus, we all work together, and we have younger cousins to help if we need it._

Too bad Teddy's not here anymore.

**Yea, he was great with the pranks**

_I think it runs in our family._

**Well of course! Pranksters like us are born, not made.**

_Dad never fully used his pranking abilities._

That's probably because he was usually doing something dangerous and saving the world.

**Well that's true I guess.**

Anyways, all of us need to organize our teams and meet after class.

_I have History of Magic next!_

**I have Astronomy but I can miss it.**

Lily just skip it! Binns never notices anyways.

_Alright. Fine. Where are we meeting?_

**The usual?**

Yep. Shrieking Shack.

_I barely fit through the tunnel. James how do you even fit?_

**With difficulty, I can tell you that**

We can try to carve some of it out, if we're careful. Then it would take less time to get through

_That could work. We can strengthen it so it doesn't fall in as well._

**Good, i'm sick of getting down and crawling. It's claustrophobic. **

_Suck it up, it's the only place we can all go to plan. Plus, nobody would ever use the shack besides us. Its perfect_

We're the only ones would could get passed without losing a limb, you mean.

_Same difference, brother dear_

**Almost time for the bell.**

Yes it is. See you all in twenty minutes then?

**Deal**

_Deal_


End file.
